


Help Wanted

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Damn Near Platonic [7]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Barista!Mark, Being Fired, Cute, Divorce, Fluff, M/M, Nurse!Jack, Past Abuse, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Rain, Sadness, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "Why do bad things happen to good people?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is kinda sad, but it has a cute ending. Also, sick Mark is cutest Mark

As he walked down the rain covered sidewalk, he spotted a young man and his dog standing in front of a coffee shop. His brunette hair was soaked, and he was looking down, shoulder lifting and dropping as if he were crying. His dog, a golden retriever, had sat down on the sidewalk, her head hung in sorrow for her owner. Jack approached him, umbrella ready and defenses raised, curiosity getting the best of him. He tapped the man on the shoulder, who flinched at the contact and looked up, his chocolate eyes looking wild and lost.  
  
  
"I-I'm really sorry i didn't mean to s-stand in your way. I...I'll move. C'mon Chica, get up girl." He pulled on the dog's leash, who shook off and stood slowly and tiredly. She padded over to Jack, sniffing him and wagging her tail, nuzzling him to be pet. "No, chica, we gotta leave this nice man alone okay?" He pulled on her leash once again, making her whine and turn away.  
  
"No!" Jack shouted, then he cleared his throat in shame. "I mean, yer not in my way, i was wonderin' why ye were outside t'coffee shoppe like t'is at 7pm."  
  
  
The guy rubbed his neck, staring up at the rain now, sniffling as it hit his face. Jack could see his nose was as red as a beet, and it looked like he was sick.  
  
  
"It's unsafe for ye to be out here, like t'is y'know. S'cold and rainy." Jack stated, trying to get the stranger's attention.  
  
  
The stranger chuckled, then looked back at Jack with an aura best described as distressed sorrow.  
  
  
"I work here. Well, I used to. Before they um..." he motioned towards the place, a smirk playing on his face. "changed the filters on me." He finished, giving a tug on the door to signify that it was locked.  
  
"They fired ye?"  
  
  
"More like locked me out and screamed at me to never come back." The stranger sat down on one of the soaked cafe seats, his puppy padding over by his feet and sitting down too.  
  
  
"Why don't ye go home then? Ye can look fer jobs t'morrow." Jack inquired, walking over to the stranger and holding his umbrella over him since he was wearing his hood. "And ye look sicker than a wicker."  
  
"I can't go home. My ex-wife kicked me out. Said she was tired of me." The stranger sighed, and Jack couldn't help but feel his heart breaking into a million pieces.  
  
  
"Well, up ye go, ye're comin' home with ol' Jackaboy today, ye an' yer tiny horse." Jack decided, making a grab for the man's arm, who flinched again, forcing Jack to let go.  
  
  
"I, um, we don't wanna burden you. We should be okay as long as we can find a bus stop to sleep at tonight. Thank you, though, Jack? I think you said. I, erm, appreciate your concern."  
  
  
"Nonsense, i've got plenty o' room for ye and yer puppy. Seriously, i insist." He didn't make another move to touch the man, for fear that he would retaliate, so he settled with backing up at staring at him with pleading blue eyes. He saw the stranger glance at his now cold, shaking puppy, then wince as he sneezed, grasping his chest in pain. "Plus, yer sick, m' a nurse, i can treat ye. See what's wrong." He pointed to the badge he was wearing on his chest that said Sean Mcloughlin, R.N. and smiled down at the stranger. The stranger smiled up at him and stood, lightly tugging on the leash to lift his puppy and turning to face Jack.  
  
  
"Okay. I promise only until tomorrow. Lead the way, Jack." Jack nodded as he and the stranger headed back to his apartment.  
  
  
When they made it back, he told the stranger, _AND_ his dog not to sit on the couch. Instead, he showed them the way to the bathroom and said the man could borrow some of his pajamas to rest in. Hesitantly, and after a bit of argument, they both padded off to the bathroom, one of them huffing. Jack went into his room and pulled out some of his green plaid pajama pants and a grey t shirt, taking it to the bathroom and setting it on the counter. He then went to change his own clothes, hanging his stethescope up in the closet and setting his bag on the ground. He went back to the kitchen, making some coffee as he searched the refrigerator for something to eat. He heard the bathroom door open and close,And then heard clawed feet tapping towards the living room as well as bare feet. He turned to face the stranger, who was approaching him in the kitchen. He seemed shy, his eyes red and puffy in the new light of the home.  
  
  
"Thank you, again. I promise we won't overstay." He said, and Jack scoffed.  
  
  
"Any company here is'nice. Livin' alone isn't fun all the time." He said, taking a sip of his coffee, offering the stranger one. He gladly accepted, leaning against the island behind him.  
  
  
"You're not married or anything?" The man asked, and Jack only smiled.  
  
  
"Ye gotta have a willin' second party t'have a marriage." He smirked, the latter laughed.  
  
  
"I don't know, do they _NEED_ to be willing?" The stranger smiled, and Jack chuckled.  
  
  
"Maybe not. So, what's yer name?" Jack said, as he motioned for the stranger to follow him to the couch to sit down, his dog bouncing behind them.  
  
"Oh, it's um, It's Mark. Sorry it took me so long to tell you, that's kinda rude of me." He hunched forward on the couch, deflated. His voice seemed deeper and scratchier, the beginnings of a cold.  
  
"Yer fine, just nice t'know who m' talkin' to." Jack smiled, then leaned forward and went to press the back of his hand to Mark's forehead, making him flinch back at the movement. "Jumpy aren't ye?" Jack smiled, and Mark bit his lip nervously.  
  
  
"I um...haven't always been the best with physical contact. After my ex wife." He said, his eyes cast downwards. Jack automatically softened, and gave a sigh.  
  
  
"M'sorry, m'so used ta people expectin' me ta touch 'em at the doctor and such." Jack replied, crossing his legs indian style on the soft couch. "But ye probably have a fever. I can go get t'thermometer if ye'd like?" He offered, and Mark nodded his head. Jack smiled in response, sitting down his coffee and disappearing into the bathroom to get the thermometer. He came back moments later to Mark resting against the back of the couch, and tried his best to make himself known so he wouldn't scare him.  
  
  
"M'back. Open yer mouth fer me?" He said, sitting back in his position on the couch. Mark smirked at him.  
  
  
"How many times do you say that a day?"  
  
  
"Too many fer you to be makin' jokes about it." Jack replied, smiling as he put the thermometer in his mouth. "M'gonna go get ye some cold medicine   'til t'at beeps. No cheatin'!" He squealed, and Mark raised his arms in defense. He poured him a cup of medicine, then wondered when the last time Mark had eaten was. He went into the fridge, pulling out some chopped ham and sliced cheese, heating up the stove when he heard a beep.  
  
"What's it say?" He screamed from the kitchen.  
  
"100.4!" Mark yelled back.  
  
  
"By jaysus christ t'ats high!" Jack replied, dropping the ham and cheese into the skillet to cook it slightly. "M'cookin' ye some food t'take yer meds, hope ye like grilled ham n'cheese!"  
  
  
"What kind of monster doesn't like grilled ham and cheese?" Mark squealed, and Jack only laughed. Once the meat was good and brown, he pulled out the bread and made the sandwich, topping it off with lettuce and lightly salted potato chips. He grabbed a bottle of water and headed back to the living room to see Chica sleeping. "Tired, wasn't she?"  
  
  
Mark looks confused, then looks down at the sleeping dog. "Oh, yeah. We've had a rough past few days. Chica's the only stability in my life." He smiled fondly at her, then looked down at the sandwich, water, and medicine.  
  
  
"It'll help ye feel better, i promise. Sorry my place is a bit of a mess, 12 hour shifts aren't a joke." Jack smiled, and Mark took a bite of the sandwich and chips.  
  
  
"It's a home though, and that's what counts." Mark says, smiling shyly. Jack sighs and nods. He wanted to help Mark more, but didn't really know how.  "I'm a clean man myself, though my habits can be a bit messy. I'm organized when it counts." Mark said, still eating. Jack let out a breathy laugh, then got an idea.  
  
  
"Why don't ye work fer me?" He asked, making Mark slightly spit out his food.  
  
  
"Oh, i don't have any medical experience...thanks though."  
  
  
Jack smiled and took a second to admire the man's pride. "No, like, fer _ME_. I need some cleanliness and organization. You could help me do that."  
  
  
Mark laughed, and sat down his plate. "Are you asking me to be your wife? Well, i _GUESS_ we could call this dinner." He smiled, earning him a sarcastic laugh from his host. "But, you would seriously do that for me? I don't wanna force myself on you. You just met me after all." He said, right before a sneeze.  
  
  
"Bless ye. And I'm doing it for us both. Ye need a job and a place to stay, and i need someone t'help me keep track of my life. Of course, we can work out the kinks when ye get better. Whaddya say? Wanna marry me, Mark?" Jack smiled at him, watching him wince as he threw back the medicine.  
  
  
"Sure. Sure, why not. What do you even call a job like this?" Mark asked, chuckling.  
  
  
"Hm. I dunno. Like, home care? Well, i'm not elderly." Jack thought out loud, hearing giggles behind him. "I dunno, you'll figure somethin' out. Fer now, yer goin' up to the guest room and sleepin'."  
  
  
"What? No i'm fine here! Please don't make me move boss..." Mark mocked, flopping face down onto the couch after Jack stood up.  
  
  
"That's an order. We'll get up tomorrow and discuss this. Grab yer pupper and haul ass up the stairs!" Jack said, watching Chica perk up her ears at the mention of herself.  
  
  
"Fffffine, but i better get a raise outta this!" Mark said, standing up grumpily.  
  
"The only raise you're getting is yer feet up the stairs. Off ye go!" He said, fanning his hands towards the stairs. He smiled as he heard a loud groan from his houseguest and watched his feet slowly move. Now, none of them will ever be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wont upload tomorrow because its a holiday, but monday ill be back and gayer than ever with the prompt: "Let's share a bed!"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Help Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091474) by [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem)




End file.
